Spike
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Smasher |barrel = |id = 55}} The is one of the three Upgrade choices from the Smasher, and can be selected at Level 45. The upgrade replaces the hexagonal base with 12 spikes surrounding the tank, and slightly increases its base Body Damage. Design The Spike has a similar design to the Smasher. It features a circular body surrounded by twelve black spikes which turn very quickly and are unique to the class. Technical The Spike, just like the Smasher is a melee Class. It can’t upgrade the bullet stats since it doesn’t have a Barrel to shoot. As a Smasher-branched class, it can upgrade the Health Regen, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed ten times instead of seven times. These Stats are not different from any other units of its Class, besides of the base Body Damage, which is slightly higher than of any other tank, making the Spike the most potent melee tank in the game. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS, Smasher branch, Ramming Boosters, unskilled Overseer type classes except Necromancer. *Weak Against: Destroyer branch, High DPS (Damage Per Shot), High RoF (Rate of Fire). As the Spike *The Spike can easily defeat other melee Classes, but ramming something leaves the player relatively vulnerable to attack by any tank with high DPS or RoF. *Maxing out all stats except for Health Regen is a possibly effective strategy, as this will allow the player to defeat almost any other melee Class, and also take bullet spammer Classes like the Triple Twin and Penta Shot by surprise. However, even with 10 Movement Speed, this tank is not suitable for chasing tanks with moderate to high DPS because the player may be damaged, or even killed before reaching their target. *It is advisable for the player to be wary of other Spikes with this build, as colliding when both are at full health will kill both Spikes at the same time. Other spikes may also attack when the player is at low health. When facing an extremely high DPS tank like the Triplet, players should choose flight (run away). *Other Spikes still can attack the player, even though the player is a Spike. *In 2 Teams or 4 Teams, the player may aim to ‘pin’ an enemy tank by blocking the path back to their Base, leaving them vulnerable. The player can also force them towards their Base this way. However, doing so may expose the player to the enemy team's Protectors. *Using an "odd" build in a team gamemode may also be an effective strategy because the player can catch other players off guard. Spikes can play both attack and defense well, so they should stick near teammates, especially fellow Spikes. Against the Spike *If a player is a Class with high DPS, they shouldn’t have a problem fending off the Spike. All the player has to do is keep it in the line of fire, and their bullet knockback will probably push the Spike back enough. The player should still be careful, however, as skilled Spikes can attempt to catch them off guard. *The player should aim to flee at all costs if they are another melee class. There’s not much they can do unless the Spike is at low health, and even then it’s a risky prospect to take it on. If the player's opponent is another Spike, a possible idea would be to tap them slightly and see which tank has more Health and Body Damage, if both of them are at full health. If the opposing Spike has equal or more Health or Body Damage, then the player should not ram it until it loses some health. *As a Class from the Destroyer branch, the player may use the threat of their extremely powerful Bullet to keep the Spike at bay. If they don’t have enough Reload to get a second shot at the Spike, they should run, as most Spikes have maxed-out health. If the player has enough health to not get killed instantly by the Spike, they should challenge it. It all depends on the Max Health of the Spike and the player's ability to get two shots off before it kills them. *Classes from the Overseer branch can be very situational. If the Spike has low health, the player should chase after it before it can regenerate. If it has full health, then they should use their Drones as a defensive shield and flee. The player should never let the Spike get in-between them and their Drones, because the Spike can then kill them instantly. Necromancers with all of their Drones should have no problem dealing with a Spike, but like the Overlord, and the Overseer, the player should not let the Spike get in between them and their Drones. *Gunner-based classes (except for the Streamliner and Gunner Trapper) work surprisingly well against a Spike. The player could use a build with a few points in Movement Speed to back off as much as possible while shooting decent bullets to slow the Spike down. That way, the Spike may either retreat or die. *Classes from the Tri-Angle branch with bullet builds are certainly the best counter to the Spike, as they are very fast and can chase it down. They must still be careful, however, and not get too close to it or it may turn back and kill them. If it attempts to do so, the player should either move as though they were retreating but keep shooting it, or just run away until they're far enough to resume attacking. Trivia *Its base Body Damage inflicts more damage than Smasher by 8 HP per hit. It takes advantage of this value and at the moment this tank is the strongest melee type in the game. *This is the only tank with a completely unique shape around its body. The spikes themselves are just a design. The tank itself can only cause damage with its circular body. *This tank is the sixth class to have a locked auto spin, aside from the Smasher, Mega Smasher, Auto 5, Auto 3, and the Landmine. *This Class was known for being very bouncy in a Bug that, however, has been fixed. If two Spikes of the same team collided, they would both be knocked back extremely far. The same happened when colliding with the normal Smasher, but the push wouldn’t be that hard. *When Maximized Body Damage and Maximum Health, it is approximately 1/3 the Strength of an Alpha Pentagon, dealing 1,156/3,000 Damage to the Alpha Pentagon (Leaving 1,844 HP). *Strangely, The Ball could beat this tank at a ram Battle. Bugs The new Class “Spike” was known for being very bouncy. If two Spikes of the same team collided, they would both get pushed extremely far away from each other. The same happened when the normal Smasher collided, but the push wasn’t very hard. }} Gallery Screenshot_2016-10-09_at_18.02.49.png|The Spike in-game with the old color scheme. New - Spike.png|the red box icon for spike zh:Spike es:Spike fr:Spike pl:Spike ru:Spike de:Spike Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks